


［我英乙女］擦进去的擦边球

by furen



Category: edge ball
Genre: F/M, 我的英雄学院 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furen/pseuds/furen
Summary: 是夫人





	［我英乙女］擦进去的擦边球

**Author's Note:**

> 是夫人

［绿谷出久］  
室内充满的是旖旎的气息。

绿谷往常充满羞涩笑容的脸上现在拥有的只是情欲。双颊两边的雀斑似被脸上浮起的薄汗遮盖了，显得并不是那么真切。他轻轻探身，咬住了你的下嘴唇轻轻啃食：

“准备好了？那么，我要开始了。”

 

 

［爆豪胜己］  
爆豪常年锻炼出来的肌肉紧绷着，你不禁有些胆怯。

他似乎看出了你的慌乱。

一改平常，爆豪吻上你的唇，灵巧的舌头攻略了你的牙关，迫使你与他唇津相交。用手轻轻一探，下面的蜜.穴早已是泥泞不堪。在你最不防的时候，粗大猛然挺入，你不禁发出的轻呼又被爆豪吞入口中，在你接近缺氧的时候松开了你，下半身渐渐动了起来：

“让老子来教怎么你上天堂吧。”

 

 

［轰焦冻］  
你的双手被轰焦冻的大手紧扣着，动弹不得。

浑身赤.裸的你在轰焦冻的目光注释下不安的动着，他轻轻笑了一声。另一只空出来的手伸入了下面的蜜穴。

骨节分明的手指在里模仿着粗.大抽.插的样子，从一根，到两根，到三根。

蜜穴旁边的耻毛早已被你打湿，轰焦冻的手从里面拿了出来，看着欲求不满的摩擦着双腿的你，扶起了早已肿胀不堪的粗大：

“准备好了吗，真正的，可是现在才开始的。”

 

 

［心操人使］  
又到了个性灵活运用的时候了呢。

心操躺在床上，像是在欣赏表演似的：

“过来，把衣服脱了。”

你虽然意识清醒，身体却不受自己的控制，从外套到里衣，从外裤到内裤。

看着眼前心操赞叹的眼神，你不禁涨红了脸。心操勾了勾唇，用那修长的手解开了衬衫。一粒，两粒，直到露出深陷的锁骨，还有完全脱掉衬衫后的那两颗褐色豆豆。

你想别开眼，心操却像是恶作剧的孩子一般，露出健硕的胸膛，双手支在床的两边：

“啊，那么，下面的部分要拜托老婆大人了。”

淫水从腿缝间流下，你觉得羞耻，却控制不了自己的行为。抽出了心操的皮带，直到脱下了他的内裤，看到了心操的粗大正在向你微微点头，你的情欲似乎到达了承受不住的地步。

他有些缱绻的开口：

“接下来，你要怎么取悦我呢？”

 

 

［相泽消太］  
往常喜欢揉你头的带有老茧的手今天换了阵地。

手滑过了你娇嫩的肌肤，经过的每一处都泛起了淡淡的红色。相泽将手滑到了你的双峰处，调皮的在那周围转着圈，又捏住了那两颗茱萸，直到茱萸满满变硬，他含住，另一只手也不忘宠幸没被含住的另一半。

舌头沿着皮肤一路下滑，留下了湿.黏的痕迹，到肚脐，到那神秘之地，停下。

灵巧的舌头在湿润的洞穴穿梭着，你终于从低声的哼哼到了抑制不住的尖叫。随着相泽在底下发出的津.津声，你终于忍不住的释放了自己。

相泽似乎没有想到，愣了几秒，舔了一下脸上的水渍，看着浑身忍不住颤栗的你。

“是甜的啊。”

他将粗大抵到洞口：

“这可不行，夫人，游戏还没有开始呢。”


End file.
